pokemonfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Expedition Base Set (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |prevset=Legendary Collection|japrevset=Pokémon Web|japrevsetname=Pokémon Card★web |nextset=Aquapolis|janextset=Aquapolis|janextsetname=e-Card 2 e-Card 3 }} Expedition Base Set (en japonès: 第1弾基本拡張パック Base Booster Pack 1) és el nom donat a la primera expansió de cartes de l'era e-Card del Trading Card Game, la amb l'introducció de diverses noves mecàniques de joc. Va ser la primera sèrie per sent compatible amb perifèric e-Reader de Nintendo. Informació Expedition Base Set va ser la tercera expansió bàsica a ser llançada als territoris de parla anglesa després del i el , i va ser també l'expansió més extensa llançada fins a eixe moment (un títol anteriorment en mans del set Bàsic 2, amb 130 cartes). Molts aspectes de l'expansió es difereixen molt d'expansions anteriors, més notablement el disseny de la carta, amb les vores de l'esquerra i la part inferior augmentades de mida a causa d'inclusió d'una nova tecnologia de codi per punts per al seu ús amb la Nintendo e-Reader. En utilitzar el dispositiu, players were about to view Pokédex data about the Pokémon, play a minigame, play various tunes in a Melody Box, or activate a special attack for that Pokémon. These special attacks were not legal for use in tournament play as few competitors used e-Readers. As well as this, in the Unlimited Format used by Pokémon Organized Play, electronic devices such as the e-Reader are not allowed on the table. The new card design also meant that Pokémon cards lacked Pokédex data and flavor text (Length, Weight, Level and Pokédex entry, information which is stored in the dot code along the bottom of the card), information which would not be seen on cards again for four years with the release of . This absence, in the Unlimited Format, caused (and still causes) problems when using the Blaine's Quiz #1 Trainer card. Lack of level also meant that each Pokémon card included a unique ID number in order for the e-Reader to distinguish each card with the same name in a way other than by level. Expedition also introduced a long-term game mechanic, one of the most important in gameplay: the division of s into Poké-Powers and Poké-Bodies. Poké-Powers required activation to use, whereas Poké-Bodies were always active unless blocked by a specific card. It was only after the introduction of Abilities in that the two separate types of Pokémon Powers (mainly Poké-Bodies) became considerably more useful and important. Expedition could have been released in May 2002; however, it was delayed until August to ensure the e-Reader was released before the set. Further issues delayed it again until September. It was further delayed in Europe in order for the e-Reader to be released before it; however, the e-Reader did not see release in Europe, and the set was eventually released in April 2003. Trivia *Because of the extra licensing fees Wizards had to pay to use Dot-Code technology, the pack size was reduced from 11 to 9; which remained the same for almost five years, even though the Dot-Code technology was dropped in 2004. The pack size would eventually increase to 10 with the release of Diamond & Pearl. Collectors could also find one reverse-holographic in every pack, meaning each pack contained: - **5 Common cards **2 Uncommon cards **1 Reverse-holographic card **1 Non-holographic or holographic rare card *While it was thought Wizards were up to their old tradition of duplicating the rare cards in this set, it was actually MediaFactory this time; Wizards simply translated the set. The reason for this was that some rare cards had Dot-Code data, therefore they made non-holographic versions with the data and holographic versions without. This avoided potentially damaging sought-after rare cards when swiped through the e-Reader. *Expedition was the first set Wizards produced that didn't have a 1st Edition print run. *Expedition once again featured Reverse-holographic cards, but the design was changed from the "wheel" treatment (which was reminiscent of European fake holographic designs) to a plain "refractor" design. They are more "official" looking than the ones found in . One problem brought to Wizard's attention was that both the holographic and non-holographic rare cards had identical reverse-holographic counterparts (apart from the card number). Wizards rectified this in Aquapolis by numbering the holographic cards differently and not producing reverse-holographics for them. *Box toppers once again appeared in this set. Like Legendary Collection, they are jumbo cards (therefore not tournament legal). Unlike Legendary Collection and the EX series, the box toppers were part of a sub-set (the cards numbered ##/12). The first 4 appeared in this set, the other 8 were released in and respectively. *This set was previously known as New Dimension, but since its initials were ND (the same as and ), the name was changed. Manolls temàtics Manolls temàtics anglesos * * Manolls temàtics japonesos * Llista de cartes }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" Expansió anglesa Box Toppers subset Expansió japonesa |}